


You Are Always The Love Of My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidental Shootings/Shootings, Accidents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunion, Romance, Rose/Roses, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has his last words to Danny, After they just laid him to rest, What does he say, & what happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are Always The Love Of My Life:

*Summary: Steve has his last words to Danny, After they just laid him to rest, What does he say, & what happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a sad day in Honolulu, Everyone gathered to celebrate the life of a great cop, who was killed in an accidental shooting. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was loved by everyone. It happened after they solved the case, & had everything under the control.

 

Then a gun went off accidentally, Everyone was shocked that the grouchy detective got shot, The whole scene went into chaos, & everyone went scrabbling around. They took him to the hospital, But it was too late, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was pronounced dead on the arrival.

 

It didn’t take long to plan the funeral, Danny was also receiving honors for his work as a police officer, & his work on Five-O. The **_HPD_** & Five-O Members were ready to honor a brother, friend, & a member of their ohana on that sad day.

 

Once, Everyone had left, Steve let his emotions, & guard down. He just lets the tears flow, as he looked at the tombstone, He was missing Danny so much. He said this to it, as if the blond was there with him. He regained his composure, & began to speak.

 

“I love you so much, Danno, I don’t want you to worry about me”, Steve said, He cleared his throat, & continued on, as he touched it. He feels close to him. The Hunky Brunette put a rose on it, & then he said this, as he was getting ready to leave.

 

“I love you, Danno, I always had, & I always had, You **_are_** always the love of my life”, Steve said, The Former Seal kissed his fingertips,  & touched the tombstone. He smiled,  
saying, “We will be reunited”, He made that vow, & he left to get back to his life.

 

The End.


End file.
